A light emitting diode (LED) a semiconductor light emitting device converting current to light. In recent years, an LED can be implemented a light emitting device emitting white light having superior efficiency by using fluorescent material or by combining individual LEDs that emit three primary colors.
Also, since the luminance of the light emitting device using an LED increases gradually, the light emitting device is being used as a light source in various fields, such as a backlight for displays, a lighting display, an image display, etc.